THE LAST PETAL
by neoate
Summary: MomoRyo Drama. *Tears* as one LEAVES the other. haaaay... Rated K. Hope you'll like it SAD. *Death* Please REVIEW guys.! :
1. Chapter 1

Author: Neoate

Type: Drama

Pairing: MomoRyo.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't sue.

Author's Note: My second fic! Hope you like it. This brought me tears. Enjoy.

THE LAST PETAL

Chapter I

This day is great Momo-sempai. The cherry blossoms seem to shower us with their happy, swirling petals. They are carried by the wind, covered with joy and bliss. Each blow of the wind makes the petals sway and dance with its breeze. How lovely Momo-senpai, how endearing, how sweet, how longing.

_But the wind will not take these petals for so long; in no time, they will reach the ground. Sound and pleasant but then covered with sadness and gloom. The dance was worthwhile but like every other thing in this world, it had to stop, it had to close, it had to end._

_*** )...( ***_

It was a grand arena of storms and whirlwinds as I first stepped on _your_ school ground. It was hard, everyone seemed so distant, and I became a stranger for moments, several moments. Foes came one by one, and suddenly facing one here and wherever I go. But I also got some friends, good friends at that. They came with me, they talked to me, and they played with me. They were happy experiences, indeed.

_But they can't be like you, Momo-senpai. You became my greatest friend, the best of them all. You faced my foes with me, and called them _our_ enemy. You came with me, when I walked through home, when I looked for my lost little cat, when I bought gifts for the Christmas season, when I shopped for new tennis wears, and when I ate my favorite burgers—your favorite burgers. You talked to me like we're couple—opened sensitive topics in a normal, happy way, and made old, rhythmic discussions like new again. You, too, played with me. Rumbled on the tennis court after games you never managed to win, twist serves that never missed to hit your face, and doubles matches where we grumbled, yelled, argued, fought, but still won. You're a happy experience Momo-senpai. You are, indeed._

Next chapter Reviews please! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Neoate

Type: Drama

Pairing: MomoRyo.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't sue.

Author's Note: My second fic! Hope you like it. This brought me tears. Enjoy.

THE LAST PETAL

Chapter II

That freshman year was memorable. The succeeding years were even more. We became close, so close, and really, really close to each other. You dragged me to places you want us to go together. We hiked mountains for fun. We played tennis in the temple house. You let me take a hitch when you rode your bike. You even stringed my racket when no one was there to do it. During all these, you held my hand, sometimes loose, often tight, but it always felt so caring, so protecting.

_But before finally becoming my buchou, I had to leave. I had to go in some places and we can't be together. I just never had to hike mountains, but fly above them and across the vast Pacific. Not just to play tennis when bored and free, but play now for a greater glory. I can't take a hitch on your bike ride, because destiny took me to ride a bigger thing. A couple of rackets will then be ready in case I break a string and need replacement. And during all these, you can't hold my hand, never loose, never even tight, out of your care and protection... for a while._

A day before leaving, you strongly dragged me under these trees. Moments of silence while we looked out the little petals dance with the wind. You made a familiar smile, your usual square smile. I never felt so confused before. I was happy getting to a larger arena and giving myself more challenge. But every time I see your jolly, stupid face, I can't help but think twice, thrice, hundreds of times. You then put your arm right above mine. You slowly tightened the grip as I felt the warmth that only you can bring. I knew I'll miss this, but it was all set and there was no turning back. You requested for one last kiss before I bid goodbye. With your dense grin, I refused… you were still Momo-senpai, after all, the crazy, stupid senpai that I had. I laughed, you laughed… and you laid your back against the ground. "When all petals had gone down, I'll leave already." That 'last' petal suddenly fell right onto your lips. You blew it hard to bring it back to the wind's breeze. You really didn't want me to leave… but I had to. I then watched your figure as it blurred and totally disappeared into my sight. Really, leaving was not very easy.

_But I so hate you Momo-senpai. You didn't even insist for that kiss? Everything during that day was you, all you. But it wasn't you to just accept being rejected for what you want. I was entirely puzzled. Your eyes weren't even the old spirited ones. You seemed to be thinking too much… of me leaving, or of something else. I didn't know. But it still felt serene and tranquil when you said you'll__** try**__ to wait. I also knew… waiting was never easy._

Next chapter Reviews please! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Neoate

Type: Drama

Pairing: MomoRyo.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't sue.

Author's Note: My second fic! Hope you like it. This brought me tears. Enjoy.

THE LAST PETAL

Chapter III

I then came back, stepped on this land again. What did I do first? I looked for you. I held a small piece of paper where I wrote an address—the one that you gave me over the phone when I was far there. I was excited. I would love to see your stupid face again, feel your fist against my head, hear your jokes like before, and hold you hands once more. It was a year that had passed. I was again walking through the showers of the cherry blossoms. "How far have you changed, Momo-senpai?" I walked faster; I was thrilled, excited.

_But why did I track this white building? I checked the address and it was right. A white, gloomy building, and with many people in white. After a sea of pinks outside, it seemed to me like an asylum of white inside. I walked slower; I was uneasy, tensed, and nervous._

I was happy to see your parents in the hallway. They looked anxious but happy to see me, too. Your mom went away after greeting me welcome trying to hide the tears that apparently fell from her Momo-like eyes. Your dad then ushered me into a room, your room. My chest was so tight, my heart beating violently inside. I didn't know exactly what to expect. I want your big, violet eyes once again; I want your spiky-hair once more. I was thinking, with my cap covering my eyes. I slowly followed your dad and without any cares, went in to see you once again.

_Shocked. Surprised. Stunned. You've changed __**a lot**__ Momo-senpai. Despite all the changes, you welcomed me with so much warmth just like before as you screamed "Echizen!" The energy wasn't like my former strong, tough senpai but you still embraced me so tight that I felt your heart pump as it knocked my chest. That moment was whimsical. I wrapped my arms around you to hug you back. And it was delightful, satisfying, relentless peace erasing all the nerves I felt just seconds ago. Suddenly, you asked for a walk outside. This time, I never thought of saying 'No' and took a grip of your hand. It was tight. So tight. Really tight._

Next chapter Reviews please! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Neoate

Type: Drama

Pairing: MomoRyo.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't sue.

Author's Note: My second fic! Hope you like it. This brought me tears. Enjoy.

THE LAST PETAL

Chapter IV

After a full cycle of the seasons, there we were again, walking side by side as we watched the bright petals sway fancily and swirl all around us. That still felt like before. That still seemed familiar, known, old. Even with your husked voice, your jokes were still cracking, and your laughs were still like unending. I heard everything, your stories, your experiences without my shadow around. All those waiting, they were really never easy for you.

_I tried to tell you my own bunch of tales and stories. But I just can't take it. The day I told you that I was leaving was also the day that you supposed to tell me about that battle in your blood. Leaving was very hard. I did it in spite of it all. Now I regretted it. That I refused to kiss you that day, that I allowed that last petal to drop. You had fought that enemy by yourself and I became selfish._

You probably sensed my struggle—you still can read me best Momo-senpai. We sat under that tree. I felt your body, though slimmer, move closer to mine as the wind became colder. This was the care, the protection I missed for seasons, the warmth only you can bring. We laid our back against the ground. I carefully put my arms under your neck and raised your head with the spiky hair all gone, only skin touching my cheek. I gazed at your new eyes now tainted with grief and sadness as they reflect the pain of those needles that supplied your vein for one whole year.

_This time you didn't need to ask, I pressed my lips against yours thinking this is the only time left. He smiled. For once it was narrow… until it went wider, then even wider. For a moment, he was happier. We stared at the dancing petals for long. We were watching. They were dancing. We were happy. They were happy. A tiny little petal suddenly fell right onto your lips. I stared at your face as I hoped for you to blow the petal. But the petals had stopped swaying, and your eyes now shut. I held you tighter and tears rolled down my cheeks, a few dropping on your pale face. I embraced you tighter, and whispered 'I love you… Momo-senpai.' _

…_Hoping you still heard… all these._

_*** )...( ***_

This day is great Momo-sempai. The cherry blossoms seem to shower us with their happy, swirling petals. They are carried by the wind, covered with joy and bliss. Each blow of the wind makes the petals sway and dance with its breeze. How lovely Momo-senpai, how endearing, how sweet, how longing.

_But the wind will not take these petals for so long; in no time, they will reach the ground. Sound and pleasant but then covered with sadness and gloom. The dance was worthwhile but like every other thing in this world, it had to stop, it had to close, it had to end._

END


	5. Chapter 5

Will this be the end, Momo-senpai?


End file.
